1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interdental toothbrush, and more particularly to a motorized and reciprocating interdental toothbrush including a motor driving device coupled to the interdental toothbrush for moving the interdental toothbrush back and forth or in a reciprocating action and for allowing the interdental spaces to be suitably cleaned by the motorized and reciprocating interdental toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical interdental toothbrushes comprise one or more twisted wires having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for inserting or engaging into the interdental spaces between the teeth and particularly designed for cleaning the hard-to-reach interdental spaces between the teeth of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,943 to Brandli discloses one of the typical interproximal toothbrushes also comprise one or more twisted wires having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for inserting or engaging into the interdental spaces between the teeth. Normally, two or more brushes or refills having different shapes or sizes or diameters may be provided in one package of the typical interproximal toothbrushes.
However, when the interdental toothbrushes of greater sizes or diameters are forced to be inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths, the gum of the user may be hurt or injured by the interdental toothbrushes. In addition, the twisted wires may also have a good chance to hurt or injure the gum of the user when the twisted wires of the interdental toothbrushes are not precisely engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,404 to Tarrson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,596 to Simms, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,751 to Gekhter et al. discloses three further typical interproximal toothbrushes each comprise a handle, and one or more twisted wires secured to the handle and having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for allowing the interproximal toothbrushes to be suitably inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth with the handles.
However, the interdental toothbrushes may not be moved back and forth or in a reciprocating action by any motor driving device and have to be operated manually. In addition, when the fixed filaments of greater sizes or diameters are inadvertently forced or inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths, the gum of the user may be seriously hurt or injured by the interdental toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,258 to Hilfinger et al. discloses a still further typical interproximal toothbrush comprising a handle, one or more twisted wires secured to the handle and having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires, and a motor drive mechanism for driving the bristle array in oscillating rotary motion about the axis of the stem, and for allowing the interproximal toothbrushes to be suitably inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth with the handle.
However, when the fixed filaments of greater sizes or diameters are inadvertently forced or inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths and when the greater filaments are rotated relative to the gum and the teeth of the user, the gum of the user may be seriously hurt or injured by the interdental toothbrushes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional interdental toothbrushes.